The War
by Agrotera Thanatos
Summary: Companion piece to Trials and Tribulations ch. 9. It's Man vs Machine.........and Noah has to convince Behemoth to go into a shed so the Royal Knights won't find it. Behemoth though, has other plans. Swords don't equal advantage, by the way.


**Okay, this story will make infinately more sense if you've read my story 'Trials and Tribulations' - particularly chapter nine. This is the _true_ story of what happened when Noah went to corral Behemoth.**

**The War**

"Noah, if you could go convince Behemoth to move himself to the new storage area? We haven't put anything there yet, so it's completely empty for our…other guest," Ophanimon asked her formerly human servant.

"Yes, m'lady," Noah said, going outside. He walked out into the night to see the large motorcycle driving around the fields. It looked rather happy to be outside playing. "Behemoth!" the digitized human called out to the machine. "Come here!"

Curious, Behemoth rolled up to the strange being. Honestly, Noah looked too much like those human kids who tried to kill it for its taste, but he was digital like the motorcycle, so Noah couldn't be _all_ bad. It revved its engine a bit to tell Noah that he had the machine's attention.

"Come on, Behemoth. We're supposed to get you into storage for the night. Wouldn't want you to grab any unwanted attention, right?"

Behemoth moved back. It still wanted to ride around – its own idea of playing, since Beelzemon was too hurt to take Kuzuhamon out. The motorcycle really thought it would be quite nice if its master and his girlfriend finally got together and lived together in a house somewhere. Then Behemoth could have a big place to ride around in while his master and his girlfriend – well, _two_ masters……ever since meeting Kuzuhamon, Behemoth had regarded her as a second master. She was strong and brave, and she was a Digimon Behemoth wouldn't ever try to possess.

"Come on, Behemoth……the storage shed is totally empty, and big. You'll have plenty of room to run around in there…"

A shed?! There was no way Behemoth was going to store itself in a shed! The motorcycle wheeled back and let out a warning growl/rumble of its engines.

"I don't have time for this," Noah said, drawing his Beta Inforce Sword and making it hum to life. "I guess we have to do this the hard way…"

Behemoth revved even more. If the human wanted to do this the hard way, then Behemoth wasn't going to make it easy. The sentient machine turned around and raced away, riding across the field and moving erratically so Noah wouldn't be able to catch it. Unfortunately, what Behemoth didn't account for was the fact that Noah's training with Behemoth's worst enemies – the Royal Knights (mainly Gallantmon, for obvious reasons) – made him a lot stronger than most other humans.

"Seiken Grade Beta!" Noah shouted, attacking the motorcycle. Behemoth wheeled away though, and Noah landed face down in the dirt. Behemoth wheeled around as in a little dance, as though it were _taunting _Noah.

Behemoth felt smug that it had outsmarted the human child. It drove around, lights flashing in a mocking pattern at the 'human' sprawled on the ground, dirt smudging his face and clothes. The machine felt a smug satisfaction at Noah's failure and began mocking him again.

"You – grr……" Noah snarled. He lifted his sword and began to attack savagely. Behemoth spun and drove away, turning around to mock Noah every so often by slowing to rev its engines or flash its lights at the digitized human 'child'.

Behemoth was enjoying every minute of Noah's torture, watching as the human repeatedly failed to grab onto the motorcycle to drag it into a _shed._ A _shed_ of all places! That was no place for a dignified motorcycle such as Behemoth to be stored! So, it did the only thing it deemed appropriate in the situation.

It had rained recently in the Light Realm, and there was plenty of mud around for Behemoth to use. Yes, it knew that it would become filthy, but that was just a sacrifice it would have to make (Behemoth liked getting bathed, anyway). The motorcycle set itself, and before Noah could figure out what it was doing, Behemoth had spun its rear wheel into the mud, splattering it all over Noah's clothes and face.

"Okay, I'm done being nice!" Noah snapped, attacking with Beta Inforce. "When I get through with you, I'm sellin' you for scrap to a bunch of Datamon!" Behemoth whirled around and began speeding away, but not before Noah grabbed onto one of the pedals for the motorcycle. The digital human began trying to hack at the metal with the sword dangling dangerously from his other hand. Behemoth sped up, dragging Noah through mud and bushes, trying to shake off the 'human'. To Noah's credit though, he hung on.

Behemoth was getting irritated. Noah had managed to grab a hold of the machine and had begun trying to slice pieces of it off. How dare that insolent human?! Behemoth began riding around the field, dragging Noah through grass, bushes, and more mud. The digital human became even more disheveled, and eventually tumbled off, coughing from the dirt in his lungs. Behemoth revved triumphantly.

"Come on, you hunk of junk! Do you want to embarrass your master? Just go into the frikin' shed!" Noah shouted at the sentient machine. He held up the Beta Inforce in front of him in case the motorcycle tried to attack again.

Behemoth revved even more. It was _not_ going to go sit in a shed all night and possibly all day – even _if_ it was totally empty.

"Listen, you stupid piece of machinery! What if one of the Royal Knights finds you here?! Everyone knows that you're Beelzemon's motorcycle! If one of the Knights finds you, they'll know he's here, and in Beelzemon's weakened state, he'll _die!_" Noah shouted, trying to make the machine see reason (as absurd as it sounds).

Behemoth stopped. It hadn't thought of that in the slightest. True, its master had been in horrible shape when he'd shown up to tell Behemoth to take him to Light Castle, but……

The motorcycle sagged onto its tires as it realized Noah was right. If the Royal Knights found its master……then Beelzemon would die. And now that the machine had finally found a master it respected and would let ride it…Behemoth would _never_ let Beelzemon die.

Rumbling tentatively, Behemoth let Noah guide it to the shed. To the machine's surprise, it was a very large space for a storage shed. Behemoth rolled inside and settled in. The place was pretty nice, after all.

Noah just scowled at the motorcycle and went back into Light Castle, muttering to himself about what had just happened.

If Behemoth had a mouth, it would have smirked at the laughter coming from inside undoubtedly at Noah's appearance. It hoped it could go home soon, but at the very least, it had entertainment.

However, Behemoth also knew that it had made a strong enemy that night, and that the private war between man and machine had only just begun…

* * *

**Heh....Noah got pwned......Behemoth only has _one_ master, after all. Well, I should be fair - it also likes Kuzuhamon. Anyway........please review. That'd mean a lot.**


End file.
